Boy, Interrupted
by The Character's Death
Summary: "And Yuki began to wonder if he would leave this facility…alive." Yuki lands himself into a psychiatric treatment center for troubled boys. Will he pay his dues and leave the facility once and for all? Or...will his house mates kill him first? Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or the inspiration behind this work...Susanna Kaysen's autobiography, "Girl, Interrupted."
1. Pilot

**Okay! Pilot chapter for a new concept in my head! Let me know what you guys think! This original concept is adapted from Fruits Basket and Susanna Kaysen's autobiography, "Girl, Interrupted." Both the book and the movie are quite fantastic! Enjoy, and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Staring at the building in silence, he finally placed a finger on what was vexing him. It reminded him of the boarding school his parents had banished him to as a small child. He hated that place. This did not bode well. He was older now, and they were _still_ trying to wash their hands of him. Reading the engraved plaque across the door to the main entrance he began to wonder. Where exactly had he gone wrong? Focusing on the inscription, he let out a heavy, audible sigh.

_Sohma Sanitarium for Troubled Boys_

Thinking to himself, he rationalized that taking a bottle of aspirin with a bottle of vodka didn't make him _troubled_. It just made him very thirsty…and in need of curbing a particularly pesky headache. He wasn't the one with the problem.

"Hello there!" A sweet voice pulled him from his thought as he gazed into the eyes of an innocent looking young woman…someone very out of place for an all-male psychiatric facility. "My name's Tohru Honda! We've been expecting your arrival!" She smiled sweetly at him. "Please follow me." And with that he followed her in silence, watching her hips sway as she confidently led the way.

Entering the building, he could hear random noises and voices filling the halls as he continued to follow his guide. His gaze drifting over his surroundings, he began to notice that all of the staff of this facility where dressed exactly like his hostess, and concluded that she must work here. Wasn't there some sort of rule about female staff in an all-male treatment facility?

"Here is your room!" She chimed happily, stopping abruptly in front of an open door. "Hey Momiji!" She sang out to the effeminate blond haired boy sitting on one of the beds placed in the room…who immediately jumped up off the bed and crashed into her, nearly knocking her down in an aggressive embrace.

"Tohru!" He shouted out in joy, burrowing himself into her as she began to giggle lightheartedly.

"This is your new roommate." She giggled out, looking away from the boy as they both waited for an introduction.

"Hello…" His voice came low and cautious, still unsure of what to make of the spectacle he had just seen. "My name's Yuki…" He mumbled and the blond haired boy separated himself from the young woman and approached him, a sweet, happy smile gracing his feminine face.

"My name's Momiji." He giggled out, extending his hand in greeting. "…But I guess you already know that!" And a small smile graced Yuki's lips as he took the young boys hand in a warm shake…maybe this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

"Momiji." The young woman pulled both of their attention at they looked at her. "Will you do me a favor and show Yuki around the rest of the facility? I need to go do my rounds." And Momiji's expression lit up as he looked back to Yuki.

"Absolutely!" He exclaimed taking Yuki by the hand, dragging him out of the room and past the young woman before Yuki had the chance to protest.

Walking down the hall hand-in-hand with his new roommate, he took in his new surroundings for the foreseeable future. Glancing into another room he saw the silhouette of what he could only assume was a young girl in a decorative floral Asian robe brushing their hair. Now there _had_ to be a rule about _that_ in an all-male treatment facility.

"That's Ritzu…" the voice of his new roommate whispered up to him as he glanced away from the woman. "…he…dresses like a girl to feel better about himself." And a deep blush graced Yuki's pale cheeks as he took one last look at the…guy…in the open room.

Continuing to the main living area Yuki heard screams of profanity pouring forth as he took in the new spectacle. An orange haired young man lay crumpled on the floor of the main area as another boy continued to kick him in the abdomen…screaming at him to get back up. An audible gasp escaped Yuki's lips and the commotion was suddenly halted.

"What?" The aggressor shrieked, glaring at Yuki through gritted teeth. "You want some of this?" Suddenly he stalked over, pushing Yuki up against the wall roughly, caging him in as he pressed his body up against Yuki, hissing in his ear. "You're next…princess." And Yuki began to tremble despite himself.

"Haru…please stop!" Momiji whimpered out, and the aggressor turned his gaze over to Yuki's roommate. "He's new here." Momiji continued weakly. "Please be nice to him…" And the young man's demeanor suddenly changed as his expression fell flat.

"Not worth my time anyway…" He spat, slamming his fist into the wall inches from Yuki's head as he turned his attention back to the semiconscious boy still flat on the floor.

His chest heaving for air from the uninvited confrontation, Yuki glanced around the room as the young man continued his assault on the boy splayed on the floor, wondering if anyone was going to stop the vicious beating.

"That's Hatsuharu." Momiji mumbled up to Yuki as his gaze was taken way from the violent spectacle. "He's actually a really great guy to be around." Momiji looked from Yuki to the violent young man. "But when he's provoked and turns into 'Black Haru'…well…" Momiji trailed off before his expression became happy and sweet again. "It's almost always Kyo's fault!" Momiji motioned to the crumpled mass on the floor, and they both simply watched as Haru continued his violent beat-down.

Yuki's gazes drifted across the room to see an extremely young boy glaring back at him. Perched on the window sill of the common area, the little boy scowled at Yuki, raising a tiny fist to produce a middle finger in his general direction as Yuki blinked in confusion.

"What's _his_ problem?" Yuki asked as Momiji followed his line of sight to see who he was talking about, before letting out a gentle giggle.

"That's Hiro." He said happily as Haru continued his assault on the boy crumpled on the floor in the background. "He must really like you!" And Yuki just blinked at his roommate in confusion.

"How do you figure _that_?" Yuki retorted, now completely confused as the little boy continued to glare at him…potentially plotting his death.

"Oh!" Momiji sang out confidently. "If he _didn't_ like you…he would tell you to go fuck yourself." And Yuki blanched at the use of such language coming from his kind-hearted roommate. "Trust me, he's being nice!" He smiled back reassuringly at Yuki.

"…oh…" Yuki responded hesitantly, his gaze drifting off of the angry little boy before his roommate led him out of the main living area. "…right…"

Trailing behind his roommate they stopped into the small dining area where a brilliant shade of red blushed Yuki's cheeks. Sitting at the table were two slightly older boys…groping each other as one sat in the other's lap. Gasps and moans filled the small area as Yuki just stood in horrified silence.

"Guys…cut it out." Momiji whined, and the darker haired male just wrapped his arms tighter around the other, longer haired one as a high-pitched squeal rocked his body.

"Gure! You _beast_!" And Momiji let out a sigh has he put his face in his hand.

"I _dare_ you to tell me you don't like it, Aya baby." The darker haired male cooed in the other's ear.

"Really, guys?" Momiji groaned. "This is where we all _eat_." And the two boys fell into laughter as Yuki's expression became even more perplexed.

"Yuki, this is Shigure and Ayame." Momiji indicated the two boys. "Shigure is gay…" And the darker haired male waved his hand at Yuki with a broad smile while keeping his other arm wrapped around the other boy in his lap. "And Ayame _thinks_ he's a girl…" Momiji continued flatly, causing the other longer haired male to whip his head around with a horrific scowl across his face.

"I _am_ a girl!" He shrieked out, and the other guy began to chuckle lightly.

"No you're not." The darker haired boy purred into the other's ear, causing him to gasp in sudden delight. "And I know that for a fact…"

"Oh, Gure!" The longer haired boy whispered, gazing at the other boy through his eyelashes. "I'll be a boy for you if that's what you _really_ want." And they both fell back into a giggle fit as Momiji let out another sigh and simply rolled his eyes at the spectacle.

"Come on, Yuki…" Momiji stated, pulling Yuki's attention away from the increasingly disturbing scene. "They'll be at this all day…let's just go back to our room. I'll help you get settled in." And as they began to walk away Yuki saw the longhaired boy pivot around on the other's lap, and flap his hand as he shouted at their backs.

"Okay! Bye bye now!" And the two of them continued their deeply unsettling display.

"Don't worry too much about the two of them." Momiji muttered to Yuki as they began their way back to their room. "Usually they're pretty harmless. Mostly they just do that to get a reaction."

"Well…it works." Yuki mumbled under his breath, and Momiji began to giggle.

"Yeah." Momiji chuckled out, and they continued on to their room.

Entering the small room, Momiji immediately went to one of Yuki's suitcases to open it. Quietly setting to work transferring his clothing into the empty dresser next to what Yuki presumed was his bed, a soft smile graced his lips. Out of all the boys he had met today, Yuki felt exceedingly grateful that he had been paired with someone so…normal. As Yuki began to take a few more items out of a single, small box he had brought with him his hands fished out a leather bound book. His journal. His source of comfort. As he placed it on top of his bed, Yuki's reverie was ripped apart by loud shrieks coming from outside the building. Looking up to Momiji, he didn't miss the look of utter horror flash across the boy's face. As Yuki's expression furrowed, he moved towards the barred window of their room to inspect the commotion developing around them. What he saw next threw him into a state of shock.

Outside of the building was a police car. Yuki took in the spectacle of a young man not much older than himself being restrained by two police officers. The young man's lean, muscular body reeled against the two men holding onto him from either side. In a stunningly graceful move the young man maneuvered his leg to make violent contact with one of the officer's groin, causing him to drop to the ground in pain. The other officer took over by force, slamming the young man into the hood of the police car before handcuffing his arms behind his back. Ripped from the hood of the car, the young man was drug past the officer splayed on the ground, managing to connect his foot to the officer's abdomen with a sickening thud as a torrent of malicious laughter poured from his lips. Three male staff met the police officer outside of the building, grabbing onto the young man before he had a chance to escape. As they began to take him away, the young man turned around and spit in the officer's face before being led into the building.

As the young man was led down the hall Yuki simply stared at him through the open bedroom door. Dark eyes finally met his gaze as he watched the young man's expression morph into a frightening sneer as he broke away from the staff and charged headlong into Yuki's room, slamming the door behind him with his back as muffled voices shouted from the other side of the door. The young man simply stared at Yuki, his gaze cold and lifeless as he leaned against the door, keeping the staff at bay.

"Momiji…" His voice came calm and…hollow, in complete contrast to the screaming and laughter he had been producing earlier. "Who the hell is this…?" He questioned, his eyes never leaving Yuki's frightened expression.

"…his name's Yuki…" Momiji whispered, not looking at the young man as his face continued to hold the same level of…fear.

Yuki watched as the young man extended one of his legs, maneuvering a small chair with his bare foot towards him effortlessly as he propped it up against the door, lodging it with his back to barricade the door shut as he took a step forward. Keeping his eyes on Yuki, the young man stooped slowly, contorting his lean body in order to move his bound hands to the front of his body from behind his back. And without warning in a blur he crossed up over the bed to land right in front of Yuki, shoving him to the wall. Stretching the chain linking his hands across Yuki's neck, he pressed his body into Yuki as he whispered into his ear.

"Since you have decided to sleep in Kureno's bed…you're body is now forfeit to me…" And he ran his tongue across Yuki's cheek as Yuki whimpered out, his body trembling uncontrollably against the young man's.

The door suddenly flew open as the staff filed into the room, removing the young man from Yuki roughly and dragging him out of the room. As he was pulled away, Yuki watched a slow, wicked smile spread across his face as he licked his lips, gazing into Yuki's terror filled eyes. The room falling silent again, Yuki slid the length of the wall to the floor, feeling himself close to loosing consciousness. Momiji ran to him, falling to the floor next to him as he looked into Yuki's eyes, his expression filled with worry and fear of his own.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice coming strained.

"Momiji…" Yuki whispered, his body still trembling from this most recent encounter. "Who was _that_…"

"That…" Momiji murmured lowly, his eyes falling to the ground. "…was Akito." And Yuki began to wonder if he would leave this facility…alive.


	2. Welcome To Hell, 'You Are Here'

Thick lashes fluttered in disturbed sleep as Yuki finally opened his eyes. His gaze lazily drifted across the dark room as he took in his new surroundings in the darkness. Yuki glanced over at his roommate's bed to see Momiji fast asleep, curled in a tight ball underneath his covers. With the day's events, Yuki was actually surprised that he had managed to fall asleep at all. Though…the nurse had made it extremely clear that he had no choice in taking the medication that was given to him just before lights out. The sedative had been more effective than Yuki had anticipated, and he found himself glad that he had managed to get a few hours of decent sleep before waking up. Letting his gaze drift across the small room, Yuki watched as evening shadows played along the ceiling, letting his mind wander in hopes of falling back to sleep. As Yuki's lids began to droop from exhaustion he heard a soft whisper in the dark…his name.

"Yuki…" The voice came just above a whisper in the silence, and Yuki glanced over at his roommate who was still fast asleep…and a sudden swell of terror washed over him.

Rolling over in his bed, his eyes met a cold, dark gaze as a strong hand clamped over his mouth before he had a chance to cry out. A small, malicious smile spread across thin lips as Yuki felt the figure adjust their full weight on top of him, and Yuki began to struggle for air that wouldn't come as the next words were whispered directly into his ear.

"Your body is mine now…"

Yuki shot up from his bed as deep gasps and tremors rocked his body. Sweat pouring off his skin, he could still feel the weight of the form on top of him, hear the voice in his head…and the smell. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, Yuki looked around the dark room, traces of tears still in his sleep-swollen eyes. A dream? No…a terrible nightmare. This did not bode well. Not at all. Glancing over at his roommate, Yuki saw that Momiji was still fast asleep. Throwing the damp blankets off of him Yuki got out of his bed. Walking over to the barred window, Yuki gazed out into the night sky. Thinking over the dream again, Yuki began to shudder. It had felt so real. Letting out a low sigh, Yuki wondered if it might be a sign of things to come. An omen. Shaking his head Yuki scolded himself severely. He had never been one to believe such nonsense.

"Yuki?" A sleepy voice manifested from the darkness and Yuki's gaze drifted from the window to his roommate who was rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his pajamas. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yuki whispered, a small smile gracing his lips. "Just couldn't sleep." He mumbled in a low tone before glancing away from his roommate, and Momiji took in Yuki's expression and appearance as a gentle smile formed on his cherub face.

"You want to come sleep with me tonight?" Momiji asked innocently, and Yuki was taken a little off guard at how natural the invitation felt as he gave a slow nod.

Opening up the blankets of his bed, Yuki walked over and slid underneath the covers next to his roommate as Momiji covered them both back up. Yuki settled into the bed next to his roommate, shifting on his side to face his back to Momiji. Staring at his empty bed, Yuki simply couldn't bring himself to close his eyes.

"Momiji…" Yuki whispered in the dark, continuing to stare at that empty bed. "Who…" His voice came hesitant, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer to the question he was forced to ask now. "Who is Kureno?" And he heard a gentle, almost sad sigh manifested from behind him.

"So…he mentioned Kureno?" Momiji asked, having wondered exactly what had been whispered to Yuki in the earlier confrontation, and Yuki simply nodded.

"Kureno used to be my roommate…and…he was Akito's lover." Momiji began, his voice coming in a low hush as Yuki listened. "A month ago he was discharged from the facility. But…" Momiji paused, and Yuki could tell that this story was hard for him to tell. "He didn't want to leave Akito. He came back a week after being released and…" Momiji's voice fell. "He took a gun to his head in the front of the building…while Akito just _watched_." A level of horror tainted his voice as he finished.

"That's terrible…" Yuki murmured in a low tone, absorbing these words as he continued to stare at the bed.

"Yeah…" Momiji replied sadly. "Akito managed to break out of the facility a couple of days after that happened…and no one has seen or heard from him until today."

"I see…" Yuki whispered quietly, ruminating over this newfound information about his assailant. "…thank you…" Yuki sighed in a low tone.

"For what?" Momiji asked.

"For letting me sleep with you…" Yuki finished, and heard a warm giggle manifest from behind him as a thin arm wrapped comfortingly around his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." He giggled out lightly, and Yuki found himself finally loosing the battle against sleep as his eyelids slid shut and he drifted off to sleep.

Sunlight flooded into the room and Yuki squinted his eyes against the unwelcome assault on his face. Feeling that his roommate was still in the bed with him, Yuki was careful not to rustle as he slowly opened his eyes. His entire body jumped and he flinched away from the face directly in front of him as profanity slipped through his lips.

"Oh look! He's awake!" A happy voice chirped as Yuki just stared in disbelief at the boy sitting on the floor right in front of him. "The two love birds must have had the same idea we did!" He continued, a smile broadening across his face. "But at least they had the decency to let each other sleep at some point." He glanced over his shoulder towards the other boy sitting on the empty bed as Yuki followed his gaze. "_You _always keep me up _all_ night, Gure…it's not right." And the boy on the bed glanced over at the other through his dark, thick lashes as a slow smile spread across his lips…his voice coming low and sultry.

"Aya…not in front of the children…" He chided playfully before they both fell into giddy laughter as the boy sitting in front of Yuki turned back around and began to absentmindedly play with his hair as it fell across his shoulder in a long side braid.

"We just wanted to come over to give you a proper greeting!" He smiled at Yuki, which did nothing to ease the awkwardness of the current situation.

"…okay…" Yuki murmured quietly, finding himself hunkering lower into the blankets and away from the boy in front of him.

"…Aya…I think you're scaring him, dear." The other boy chuckled out, as he continued to gaze at Yuki in sheer amusement.

"Nonsense, Gure!" The braided boy trilled. "I'm not at _all_ scary!" And Yuki found he had no other recourse as he gently elbowed his roommate to wake him up, and he felt Momiji stir from behind him.

"What…" A small voice manifested from behind him as he continued to stare at the intruders.

"We have company…" Yuki responded flatly and felt his roommate rustle before an exasperated voice filled the room.

"Guys!" Momiji whined in horror. "Get _out _of here!" And in a blur Yuki saw a pillow whiz past his head and hit the braided boy right in the face, knocking him back on the floor as the other began to point and laugh manically from his perch on the empty bed until the same pillow took fight again, crashing into his head.

"How _dare_ you laugh at me, Gure!" The braided boy pouted, and the other began to chuckle lightly.

"You _know_ I love you, Aya baby!" He purred, and the braided boy let out a small smile. "Come on, let's go have a _real_ pillow fight!" He whispered suggestively, the smile spreading across his lips, and they both got up and exited the room leaving Yuki feeling more disturbed than before.

Propping himself up to a sitting position, letting his legs dangle from the bed as Momiji crawled past him, Yuki found himself absolutely dreading what the day held in store for him. Momiji glanced over at him, a small smile playing on his lips as he tousled his own disheveled hair.

"Come on, Yuki." Momiji's gentle voice pulled Yuki's gaze from the floor. "Let's go get some breakfast!" He finished happily, and Yuki gave him a small smile as he shook his head.

"No thanks." Yuki whispered. "I'm never really hungry in the morning."

"Alright!" Momiji chirped happily, nodding once as he left to go get food for himself.

Glancing around the empty room, Yuki finally stood from the bed. Walking over to the other end of the room, he retrieved his leather-bound journal and, taking one glance over at his own empty bed, decided to go back over to Momiji's. Sitting cross-legged on top of the disheveled blankets, Yuki opened up his journal and began to write. He decided that he was going to chronicle his stay here to leave some amount of evidence to the hell his parents had forced him into. Just in case he didn't survive.


	3. Have You Hugged Your Doctor Today?

**So…today I had to see a doctor about a prescription. True story. Which leads to the next hilarious installment of this story, and a most important question. Have ****_you_**** hugged your doctor today?**

* * *

Walking down the hall, Yuki began to wonder exactly how he was going to make it through the day. He had contemplated just staying in his room, but somehow Yuki felt that he would have just invited more trouble than he would have wanted to avoid. Every time he heard a noise, a sound, a shriek, Yuki felt himself flinch. He knew he had to pull himself together. It was this skittish behavior that would have him killed…or worse. Glancing into the main living area, he found his roommate along with most of the boys he had met the other day. Walking through the threshold, Yuki's breath caught in his throat as all eyes fell on him.

"…hello…" He murmured lowly as they all just continued to stare at him before the boy named Haru stood up from the sofa and approached him.

This was it. No fear. They could _smell_ fear, Yuki just knew it. Haru glanced over Yuki's body, and Yuki stood his ground as he kept his gaze on the boy sizing him up. And before Yuki even had time to react, Haru placed a strong arm around his shoulder and began walking him into the room.

"You're sitting with me today." Haru's voice came calm and gentle, and Yuki gave him a side-glance to see that his expression was placid as the two of them took a seat on the sofa.

Yuki was taken off guard at the drastic change in this young man who, just the other day, had nearly beaten another boy to death. Then Momiji's words rang in his ears, and Yuki began to scan the area as he finally locked eyes with a pair of crimson ones staring directly at him. Yuki was taken aback by the amount of sheer rage pouring off the orange haired boy perched high up on top of the bookshelf against the wall, and Yuki found himself wondering how he had gotten up there in the first place. And suddenly a _few_ things began to fall into place as the young man finally opened his mouth.

"What in the hell are _you_ staring at, asshole?" And Yuki felt Haru bristle next to him as Momiji gave a hesitant glance from Haru to the orange-haired boy perched on the bookshelf.

"Easy, Kyo…" Momiji murmured, and Yuki simply continued to watch as he felt the flames pouring off the boy named Kyo.

"Don't tell me what to do, Momiji!" Kyo hissed, his hateful gaze never turning away from Yuki.

"Kyo…" Haru's voice came low and even, drawing Kyo's attention. "Don't make me come up there…" And Kyo scowled at the blatant threat until all eyes were drawn elsewhere.

"Kyo, come down from there…now." A monotone voice manifested from just outside the room, and before Yuki even had a chance to wonder who this new face was Ayame let out a loud shriek of joy.

"Hari!" Ayame squealed in delight as he flew across the room, practically tackling the tall, lean man to the floor. "Did you bring us candy?"

"You know I don't have candy." The man responded flatly. "Why do you keep asking?" And Ayame completely ignored the question as he turned around to give an impish grin to Shigure.

"Come on, Gure!" He chimed energetically as his gaze flickered with mischief. "Let's make a Hari sandwich!" And without missing a beat the other boy skipped over to the other side of the unamused man as they both embraced him from either side, and Shigure began to sing at the top of his lungs.

"If you're happy and you know it…" He sang out obnoxiously, and Ayame chimed in as he shouted.

"Shake your meds!" And a few of the other boys clapped their hands twice, keeping with the beat of the song as Shigure and Ayame continued singing.

"If you're happy and you know it…" Shigure sang before he was abruptly cut off.

"Knock it off." The lean man responded gruffly, shaking both of them off, and all the boys fell into laughter.

"That's Hatori." Momiji whispered to Yuki, who simply took in the bizarre spectacle. "He's the therapist for this facility, and he also manages all of our medications."

"Hatori…" A cold, low voice manifested from the corner of the room and everyone immediately fell silent as all eyes were pulled towards its source.

"Akito…" Hatori responded coolly, his expression blank as his gaze met that of the young man who had spoken. "It's good to see you." And a small smile graced the young man's thin lips.

"Don't lie, Hatori…" He murmured, letting out a light chuckle. "It doesn't suit you." And the two just stared at each other before Akito began again, his tone coming more nonchalant and conversational. "So…" He continued to stare at the doctor, his gaze cold and lifeless. "I see you're still a drug dealer posing as a ther-_rape_-ist." Akito smiled as Hatori's expression grew taught, and a few low snickers filled the quiet room.

Akito walked towards the doctor, a small, wicked smile still playing across his face as he stopped just to the side of the doctor. The two simply stood in silence as the rest of the room watched in varying levels of horror and curiosity. The doctor finally let out a low sigh as he gave the young man a side-glance.

"Akito…" Hatori murmured, his tone low and flat.

"Yes, Hatori?" Akito's voice came just above a whisper with a slight hint of amusement.

"Try _anything_ while you are here, and I swear I will not hesitate to pump you so full of sedatives that you won't be able to walk straight…do you understand." Hatori threatened, and Akito's smile fell for only a moment before he continued walking.

"Welcome back, Akito!" Shigure chimed happily before embracing the young man as they kissed each other on both cheeks in greeting. "Is it true that the police finally managed to catch you?" He asked, wrapping his arms tighter around the young man's lean body.

"No…" Akito responded flatly. "I just decided to come back home." His tone came cold as Shigure began to laugh, and Yuki simply watched as the two exited the main living area together carrying on their conversation, and Yuki wondered…what exactly did he mean by coming back _home_?


	4. Dance Dance Revolution Rice Ball Battle

**So, I have recently discovered the joy of the "Dance Dance Revolution" station on Pandora. And depending on who you talk to, I can bust quite the move. However…I was also born white, so the former declaration is up for debate. Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

"What in the hell is _this_?" The angry voice hissed out as the crowd gathered around the agitated young man sitting in the main living area.

"Open it! Open it!" Ayame chirped, clapping his hands together, and a few of the other boys nodded in excitement at the arrival of the new package.

"Instead of wondering what's inside, why don't you just _open_ it, idiot?" Yuki murmured, a month in this facility and he had already learned to completely _despise_ the orange haired boy.

"Don't call me an idiot!" Kyo growled, his crimson gaze shooting from the package to Yuki.

"Then stop _acting_ like an idiot and just open the stupid package." Yuki retorted.

Kyo's crimson gaze drifted back to the package. Reading the label on the box once more, Kyo began to wonder exactly what his guardian was up to. Taking the note sent along with the package, Kyo opened it up just before it was swiped from his hands by Shigure.

"Kyo," Shigure began to read the note, a mocking tone laced in his voice as Kyo attempted to retrieve the letter. "I hear that you have been a most troublesome son recently, getting yourself into trouble again with the other boys. I hope that this package serves you well in letting out some of that aggression of yours, my son. Be a good boy and try not to get into any more trouble. With love, Kazuma." And all of the boys began to laugh and snicker as Kyo finally got the note back from Shigure, his cheeks a brilliant shade of crimson.

His thin fingers went to work gingerly opening up the package, a guarded expression on his face…knowing Kazuma, it could be just about anything. Kyo took another glance at Yuki, whose expression was a mixture of irritation and curiosity. Finally removing the wrapping from the package, Kyo's expression became completely baffled as he took in the gift before him.

"Dance Dance Revolution?" Kyo spat, completely confused. "What in the hell _is_ this?" And Momiji piped up enthusiastically.

"I know what this is!" He chimed happily. "This is the best game…_ever_!" He exclaimed, and a few of the boys nodded in agreement.

Before Kyo could inspect the box further it was roughly taken away by Haru. Glaring over at the young man, Kyo was about to spout off a string of profanity until Momiji clamped his hands over Kyo's mouth. They all watched as Haru began to hook the game system up to the television. While Haru was in the process getting the game running, Momiji began to explain the rules.

"It's a two player game. A song is chosen, and the game gives out directions of what dance moves you are supposed to do during the song." He pointed over to the two flat pads Haru was placing on the floor. "You use the pads to mimic the dance moves during the song, and whoever correctly lands the most moves wins!" And as Kyo listened, his expression morphed into one of sheer exhilaration as the concept of the game finally dawned on him.

"It's…" Kyo hissed out, his smirk coming almost animalistic. "…a dance _battle_!" And manic laughter poured from his lips as the other boys stood in slight horror.

"That's it!" He yelled. "You're going down today, pretty boy!" And Kyo jutted his finger towards Yuki, whose expression dropped to a serious scowl.

"What are you going on about now, you idiot?" Yuki muttered, completely unamused.

"Prepare to have your ass handed to you on the dance floor!" Kyo declared, and Yuki simply raised his eyebrow.

"Why me?" Yuki asked, his tone laced with irritation as he glared into the angry set of crimson eyes.

"It's about time somebody took you down a notch." Kyo growled. "You keep walking around here like you're so superior to the rest of us!" And Yuki simply rolled his eyes at the orange-haired boy.

"I really wish you would stop making your insecurities my problem…" Yuki murmured.

"So you're backing down?" Kyo shouted, a confident smirk plastered on his face.

"I didn't say that." Yuki spat, his icy gaze narrowing on the orange-haired boy. "But, I warn you..." He tone came serious as his scowl deepened. "…I won't hold back."

"Tough talk for someone who's about to _lose_!" Kyo retorted, the smirk on his face spreading.

"Wait…" Yuki responded, sarcasm laced in his voice. "…I think I've heard this one before…" And Kyo's smirk fell into an irritated frown.

"No joke, asshole!" Kyo hissed, and the gathering crowd just watched as the two continued their squabble.

"Quick! Go make some popcorn." Shigure gently nudged Momiji, who nodded furiously as he quickly made his way to the dining area.

"Aya, go see if you can find us some drinks." And Ayame trailed happily behind Momiji. "…this is going to be _awesome_!" And his face squished into a smile of sheer joy. "I get to play DJ!" He sang out, and Shigure skipped over to the game and pushed Haru away as he sifted through the list of songs.

As Momiji and Ayame returned with popcorn and sodas, Shirgure had finally settled on a song as he began to chuckle under his breath. As Kyo and Yuki took their places on the mats and read the title of the song_, "Little Boy: Boy on Boy Mix,"_ Kyo's cheeks burned red as he shot an angry glance over at Shigure.

"There's no way I'm dancing to this, Shigure!" He shouted, and Yuki just rolled his eyes as Shigure began to laugh.

"Well, you can always forfeit the game…and Yuki will be declared the winner by default." Shigure stated with a shrug, and Kyo bristled as rage poured off of every inch of his body.

"Like hell I'll forfeit!" Kyo shouted as the music began to cue up, and the two focused on the television as directions poured down the screen.

They both began to step on the directional arrows of the floor pads, their bare feet landing with expert precision as the other boys all gathered around and began to eat popcorn…Ayame passing out the drinks. As Kyo's moves came violent and aggressive, his muscled and tendons stretched taught underneath his tan skin, Yuki's moves were more graceful and refined, with a level of precision and accuracy that Kyo lacked. Like fire and water, the two boys contrasted each other, and as the two continued to dance it became painfully clear that Yuki possessed a level of talent and skill that the aggressive orange-haired boy simply couldn't match.

As the battle raged on, there were whistles and cheers of support as Shigure and Ayame began to throw popcorn at the back of Kyo's head. With the hazing and realization that Yuki was now clearly in the lead, Kyo became increasingly flustered…causing him to make even more mistakes and missteps. As the song finally came to a close the screen declared Yuki the clear victor. More cheers rose up from the group of boys gathered, and Kyo's face flushed bright crimson as he stalked over to where Yuki was standing. Jutting his finger right in Yuki's face, he screamed over the jubilant celebration.

"You cheated!" He yelled, and Yuki simply scowled at the orange-haired boy, slapping his hand away roughly.

"How could I have _possibly_ cheated?" Yuki retorted. "_You_ were the one who challenged _me_, remember? So stop being such a sore loser when it's your own fault." His voice came bitter, and Kyo bristled in rage as he balled his hand into a tight fist.

In a flash Kyo's arm shot out, his fist ready to make contact with Yuki's face. In a stunning display of beauty and grace, Yuki managed to dodge the assault as Kyo stumbled forward, having completely missed his mark. Rage poured off of Kyo as he once again charged towards Yuki, and a sickening thud filled the room as Yuki snapped his foot up to make contact with Kyo's jaw, and the orange-haired boy landed in a crumpled mass on the floor. Manic laughter poured forth from Shigure as he sat on the couch, watching the whole spectacle with fistfuls of popcorn. Haru wrapped his arm around Yuki's shoulder as Yuki continued to glare down at the boy splayed on the floor.

"Nicely done." His voice came calm in Yuki's ear, doing nothing to quell the anger Yuki felt from the unprovoked attack as he gently shrugged Haru's arm off and began to walk away in silence.

Passing through the threshold of the main living area a set of cold, dark eyes met Yuki's gaze, and a shiver worked its way down Yuki's spine as a quiet voice manifested from those thin lips.

"Kureno…" The voice came hollow and empty, and Yuki's expression grew taught as he contemplated how to best handle this current situation for the highest rate of survival.

"My name's not Kureno…" He whispered, and a small smile twitched at the corner of the young man's lips.

"…you don't think I know who you are?" The young man asked, raising his eyebrow, and Yuki's expression became guarded…this did not bode well.

"What do you want, Akito?" Yuki's voice came weak, memories of their first encounter still fresh in his mind, and a low chuckle worked its way up to the surface of Akito's lips as he cornered Yuki up against the wall and caged him in with either hand against the wall.

"I…" Akito whispered in his ear, and Yuki squeezed his eyes shut as his body began to shake uncontrollably. "…like the way you dance…" And more light laughter manifested from the young man as he finally backed away from Yuki, giving him a playful slap on the cheek as he walked away, leaving Yuki in a state of horrified confusion.

* * *

**A/N: Feature song in this chapter is "Little Boy-Boy On Boy Mix" by Captain Jack. Here are the lyrics if any of you are interested.**

Dream on my little boy,

Dream on my little boy

Dream on my little boy,

Go out and have some joy

Little boy,

Dream on my little boy

Dream on my little boy,

Go out and have some joy

Duu dubibadadadaduu dabadideidada

Duu dubibadadadaduu dabadideidada

Dream on, dream on make my day  
You will find a better way  
Dream on and you'll realize  
That one day you'll pay the price  
Keep on going till tomorrow  
You will find there is no sorrow  
Keep on dreaming of this toy  
You can use my little boy

Little boy,

Dream on my little boy

Dream on my little boy,

Go out and have some joy

Little boy,

Dream on my little boy

Dream on my little boy,

Go out and have some joy

Duu dubibadadadaduu dabadideidada

Duu dubibadadadaduu dabadideidada

I'm your captain not your toy  
I am not your little boy  
I can show you a better day  
If you do it all my way  
I give orders that you follow  
Come with me into tomorrow  
I'm your captain and your joy  
You can use my little boy

Little boy,

Dream on my little boy

Dream on my little boy,

Go out and have some joy

Little boy,

Dream on my little boy

Dream on my little boy,

Go out and have some joy

Duu dubibadadadaduu dabadideidada

Duu dubibadadadaduu dabadideidada

Fighting for a better world is not  
To dream about our unity  
Realize reality  
Tell me Mr. D  
Running on that one-way street alone  
Hoping for a better day to come  
Looking for a place to stay  
Listen what I gotta say

Dream on my little boy,

Dream on my little boy

Dream on my little boy,

Go out and have some joy

Little boy,

Dream on my little boy

Dream on my little boy,

Go out and have some joy

Little boy,

Dream on my little boy

Dream on my little boy,

Go out and have some joy

Little boy,

Dream on my little boy

Dream on my little boy,

Go out and have some joy

Duu dubibadadadaduu dabadideidada


	5. I'm Not Crazy, Trust Me

Writing in his journal, Yuki ruminated over all of the random events that had happened since he had been here. As he continued to write, Yuki began to wonder…and fear. Was he becoming more like…_them_? His recent confrontation with Kyo just days before had him deeply concerned that he had already spent too much time in this facility. Yuki had read about this once. Was he becoming…institutionalized? What he really feared, deep in his hear, was becoming exactly like _him_.

He found it increasingly necessary to remind himself on a daily basis that he wasn't crazy. Not yet. The small amount of comfort he gathered from this fact was completely obliterated once he saw exactly what he had written on the page in front of him. Three words were scrawled on that page…over, and over, and over again. Those three simple words sent ice through his very core as he let out an audible gasp, a constellation of tears forming on his lashes as he read those words…_I'm not Kureno_.

Throwing his journal to the wall, it made a resounding thud before landing on the bed he hadn't slept in since the first night at this facility. Yuki glared at that bed. Something had to be done…before it was to late. Before he completely lost it. Stalking over to the bed, Yuki grabbed the frame and began to drag the entire bed towards the door of his room. The metal legs scrapped along the floor, creating a sickening sound as Yuki bit down on his lip. Pulling the bed out into the hall, Yuki noticed that a few of the boys began to poke their heads out of the various rooms, simply staring at him as he finally drug the bed completely out of the room and into the main hallway. Yuki scowled at them before he stalked back into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Slumping to the floor in the corner of the room, Yuki curled in on himself. Breathing slowly, he rested his head in his knees in an attempt to pull himself together. Hearing a light knock on the door, Yuki let out another sigh. Before he even had the chance to respond the door slowly opened and he was met by a pair of sweet, gentle eyes.

"Hey, Yuki." The voice came soft and even. "Doing a little remodeling?" And Yuki noticed a slight smile work its way across soft lips as their gaze drifted from Yuki to the bed in the hallway.

"…more like removing a really creepy skeleton from my closet…" Yuki murmured as a chime-like giggle manifested from those lips, and a small smile graced Yuki's lips.

"Well, the doctor wants to talk to you." The voice came sweet, and Yuki simply nodded as he began to stand up from the floor…he had been expecting this.

"Thank you, Miss Honda." He whispered, and a beautiful smile graced the nurses' lips.

"You know you don't have to call me that, Yuki." She chimed.

"I know." He whispered as his gaze fell to the floor, unsure if he should admit that it was a way he had found to cling on to his humanity.

"Come on, I'll take you down." Her voice came gentle, and he walked out of the room behind her, watching her hips sway as she lead the way down the hall to the doctor's office.

"Hello, nurse!" A voiced boomed as a low whistled manifested from down the hall, and Tohru simply let out a light airily giggle as a soft blush graced her cheeks.

"Haru, come now." She chided playfully. "Why must you always do that?" She giggled out as they moved past the young man casually leaning against the wall.

"Because I know you _like_ it." He announced confidently, and gentle laughter parted Tohru's lips as Yuki simply continued to follow her in silence.

As they walked past the entrance of the main living area, Yuki paused to take in the spectacle unfolding in front of him as he was left behind. Shigure sat on the sofa with Akito lounging comfortably in his lap, his legs stretched out the length of the sofa as the two held a quite conversation. Yuki raised an eyebrow, then decided against saying anything as he continued to move on to catch up to the nurse. Suddenly a low voice called back to him, grabbing his attention.

"Kureno…" And Yuki let out a low sigh as he turned back around to glance at the one who had called out to him.

"I keep telling you, I'm _not_ Kureno." Yuki hissed, and his frustrated expression was met with a lifeless stare that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Oh…" The voice came cold and serious. "I know _exactly_ who you are." And Yuki bit his lip as he decided that it might be in his best interest to just humor the actively psychotic young man.

"What do you want, Akito?" Yuki asked, and watched Aktio wrap himself around Shigure as his cold gaze slid the length of Yuki's body.

"Well…" His voice came out in a slow sigh as a small smile graced his thin lips. "I've been feeling _particularly_ rapey today…so what do you _think_ I want?" And Shigure began to giggle uncontrollably as Yuki's completion paled in fear.

"Why don't you ever get that way around _me_, Akito?" Shigure giggled out, and Akito's expression fell flat as his gaze was draw back to the boy he was wrapped around.

"Don't be such an idiot, Shigure…" Akito murmured lowly. "You can't rape the willing…" And Shigure fell into manic laughter as Akito's gaze once again fell onto Yuki, licking his lips as Yuki quickened his pace to vacate the vicinity.

Glancing over his shoulder briefly, Yuki took in the terrifying sight as Akito's head fell back and erotic moans and shrieks rocked his lean body as it writhed and contorted in Shigure's lap, causing Shigure's laughter to grow even louder. Yuki felt his stomach drop as a wave of nausea swept over him. This did not bode well… Practically running down the hall Yuki almost knocked Tohru over, running right into her as he finally made his way to the doctor's office. Reading the name outside the door, Yuki blinked in confusion as he glanced back at the nurse.

"Doctor Sohma will see you now." She chimed happily, and Yuki simply nodded silently as he entered the office.

Walking into the office, a set of cold eyes met his as he found his way to a chair to take a seat. Staring in silence at the good doctor, Yuki began to wonder exactly what his connection was to the facility…and…to _him_. As the silence lingered in the room, a monotone voice finally broke the silence as the doctor finally spoke.

"I hear that you assaulted one of the other patience." And Yuki finally understood why he had been summoned as a level of realization dawned on him.

"Well…" Yuki began slowly, choosing his words wisely. "I'm not entirely sure what you are talking about." He figured this phrase would be safe, his gaze guarded as he continued to stare at the doctor.

"You kicked another boy in the face, nearly breaking his nose in the process." The doctor retorted, his tone coming flat.

"...oh...that..." Yuki's voice came above a whisper as he began again. "Actually, his face ended up running into my foot…so…technically it's not my fault." Yuki responded, his tone even and calm.

"I'll explain how things work around here, seeing as you are still relatively new." And Yuki's expression grew taught has he cut off the doctor.

"I think it's _you _who doesn't understand how things work around here…doctor." Yuki retorted, causing the doctor's expression to fall into a scowl as Yuki continued. "So…what exactly is it that qualifies you to work here as a ther-_rape_-ist, anyway?" And both were slightly taken aback by this statement as they stared at each other for a moment.

"I see you've been spending some time with Akito…" The doctor's tone came cold. "Have you two become friends?"

"Not exactly…" Yuki's tone came hollow as he continued. "I've just managed not to piss him off…and…he hasn't actually raped me yet." And with that both fell into silence as the doctor considered this information.

"Is…" The doctor's tone came low and serious. "…this something I'm going to have to address?" And Yuki's expression contorted into an involuntary scowl.

"I don't really see how you can…" Yuki hissed out, his voice laced with animosity.

"I have ways of dealing with these matters." The doctor stated, and Yuki's thoughts rushed to the last interaction he had witnessed between Akito and the doctor.

"…really…" Yuki responded, wondering if there might be a legitimate reason why…for a fraction of a second…Akito had actually looked frightened of the doctor. "So…" His voice came guarded. "Can I leave now?" He asked, slowly getting up from the chair as the doctor's gaze followed him.

"No more altercations." The doctor's tone came stern as Yuki's hand touched the doorknob.

"Yeah…no more fighting. Got it." Yuki's voice came low as he kept his gaze on the door.

"Yuki…" The doctor murmured as Yuki glanced over his shoulder. "I'm not your enemy…" And Yuki simply nodded once as he opened the door and stepped through the threshold of the office…doubting that the doctor was his friend, either.


	6. Feeding Time At The Zoo Part 1

**Okay...this scene is so epic it had to be split into two parts... Nah...just messin' with ya! Enjoy!**

* * *

"No…I didn't _say_ that." He hissed into the phone… this was just typical…letting out a heavy sigh as he listened to the condescending voice on the other end of the line.

"It's not my fault! I already explained that to you!" He shouted, his gaze shifting over to the staff whose attention he was beginning to draw.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that _before_ sending me here. Did you ever think of _that_?" He growled, his expression falling into a scowl as he fell back into silence, listening.

"No…I don't want to talk to him. I have nothing to say to him." He muttered before his attention was taken away by Shigure and Ayame.

Yuki shot his arm out as the phone absorbed the manic giggles and shrieking emanating from down the hall. Shigure and Ayame had found a great deal of amusement and…unsightly uses for the bed Yuki had drug out of his room. Currently, they were jumping up and down conducting a very public pillow fight with each other…that was one of the more innocent displays the facility had witnessed. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Yuki drew the phone back to his ear. Listening, he let out another sigh, wondering why he was even entertaining this conversation. Glaring at nothing in particular, he parted his lips again, his voice coming strained.

"Those are the sick freaks you sent me to live with!" He retorted, flames pouring off every inch of his body.

"And you wonder why I have problems?" He spat, feeling the pressure building in his head as he tied to regain his composure.

"I swear, if I die here it will be _your_ fault! Think about that while you pretend to worry about me, Mom." And the phone made a resounding thud as Yuki slammed it down on the receiver.

Absorbing the conversation he had just held, Yuki squeezed his eyes shut, trying to rid himself of the voices in his head. He knew they didn't care about him. And he wondered if they ever had. Feeling the rage burn slowly beneath his flesh, Yuki's attention was suddenly drawn by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" A voice whispered as Yuki met the concerned gaze of his roommate.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Yuki whispered, and a sweet smile spread across his roommate's face.

"Come on." Momiji chimed happily, and Yuki gave a small smile in return. "Let's go get some lunch!" And Yuki simply nodded as the two of them walked together down to the dining area.

Entering the small dining area, Yuki and Momiji were greeted by a warm smile. Yuki couldn't help but smile back as Momiji continued to walk into the dining area, taking a seat next to Haru. Gazing into the gentle, kindhearted face in front of him, Yuki felt a strange sensation wash over him as his heart began to race.

"Hey Yuki." She giggled, watching him as he simply stared at her, a blush forming across her pale cheeks. "Lunch isn't quite ready yet, but you're more than welcome to wait with the others while I finish up!"

"Thank you, Miss Honda." He whispered, and a chime-like giggle manifested from her lips.

"Yuki…" She chided playfully. "What have I told you about calling me Miss Honda?"

"He does that because he thinks you dig it." Haru retorted from his place at the table, earning a scowl from Yuki as his face flushed a bright crimson.

"Well…" She whispered, a tiny hand reaching out to touch Yuki's crimson cheek as he let out a small gasp at the sudden contact. "It's unnecessary…really. You can just call me Tohru." And Yuki simply stared at her in stunned silence, another warm smile gracing her lips as she gently moved past Yuki to go about her business.

Walking over to the table, he attempted to brush off the giggles and stares as he took a seat on the other side of Haru. Trying to compose himself from the unexpected tough, he let out a low sigh, putting his head down on the table, resting his forehead on his arms as he attempted to slow his breathing.

"Nice moves, Casanova." Haru's voice came slightly patronizing as Yuki's head shot up from the table.

"Cut it out, Haru!" Yuki spat, and to his astonishment Haru let out a low chuckle.

"Don't worry about it, man." His voice was low as an impish smile spread across his lips. "We've all failed miserably at putting the moves on her." And Yuki blinked in confusion as Haru continued. "Dude…she's a hot chick in a building full of teenage boys…we've _all_ tried to hit on her…" And Yuki gave a side-glance to his roommate who gave a solemn nod of agreement.

"But for what it's worth…I think she might actually like you." Haru whispered into Yuki's ear.

"…really…" Yuki whispered back, giving Haru a hopeful glance as a smirk spread across the young man's lips.

"No. Not really. Just messin' with you." And with that Haru began to drink his glass of water in silence as Yuki stared at him with a mixture of anger and frustration.

As more boys began to file into the dining room, Yuki watched as Shigure and Ayame sauntered in, linked arm-in-arm as they chatted happily. Hiro took a seat across the table from Yuki, glaring at him…still plotting his demise. Shifting his glance over the dining room table his eyes met a fiery crimson gaze, and Yuki automatically rolled his eyes in response before taking in the rest of the arrivals. As his gaze moved across the faces, Yuki's breath caught in his throat as cold eyes peered directly at him. Akito was ostentatiously seated at the head of the table, his bare feet crossed and casually resting up on the tabletop as he continued to stare at Yuki. He watched in horror as Akio slowly trailed his tongue across his upper lip as a small, sick smile played across his face. Casting his gaze to the grains in the table, Yuki forced himself not to react…it would only encourage him.

"Alright everyone!" Tohru chimed happily as all eyes were drawn to her in varying degrees of anticipation. "Lunch is ready!" And as Yuki saw what was being served for lunch, over a month in this facility told him that…for some unexplainable reason…he should be fearing the worst.


	7. Feeding Time At The Zoo Part 2

**I happen to absolutely love hot dogs. Those of you who know me really well have already found this fact out. I also happen to love bacon…but…that is another story entirely. Hot dogs. They are simply wonderful! And before any of you ask. Yes…I realize that what they are made from and how they are made is extremely disgusting. But…I choose to live in happy ignorance. Hence, I still love hot dogs. So ends my speech…and begins the much anticipated second part of the lunchroom scene.**

* * *

"Oh…shit." Yuki hissed under his breath, cupping his hand to his mouth, watching as lunch was brought into the dining room.

Glancing over at Shigure, Yuki watched with a fresh sense of horror as an impish grin spread across his face. His gaze trailed along the rest of the faces at the table, and they all seemed to hold very similar expressions. This did not bode well… Yuki found himself completely disturbed that he was beginning to think just like them. Was he in their heads? Or…were they in his? As low snickers began to bubble up around the table, Yuki realized that Tohru had _no_ idea what she had just done.

One container was set on the table, housing a large quantity of…hot dogs. The other container set on the table held the buns for said hot dogs, and an assortment of dressings were also placed on the table. And before Yuki could further contemplate all of the horrible scenarios in his mind Ayame was the first to take his fork and eagerly stab one of the hot dogs.

"Oh, Gure!" He chirped exuberantly, waggling the hot dog on the fork in front of Shigure's face. "Look what I finally have for you!" And Shigure began to chuckle before taking a giant bite off of Ayame's hot dog as a few of the other boys began to openly laugh at the devastated expression on Ayame's face.

"Gure!" Ayame shrieked in horror. "You mangled my hot sausage!" He cried out, and more of the boys began to laugh as Yuki bit his tongue.

In a flash Shigure stood from his chair at the table. All eyes went to him as he crawled up onto the table where the food was. Yuki let out a horrified gasp as Shigure grabbed one of the hot dogs with his bare hand and, holding it to his lips, a smile twitched at the corner of his mouth at having everyone's attention. Taking a deep breath in, Shigure closed his eyes as his lips parted.

"Everywhere I go!" He sang out, the smile broadening across his lips. "People always know!" And Yuki watched as smiles began to spread across the rest of the boys' faces as they observed Shigure's latest antic. "That Shigure has a weenie that he loves to show!"

Some of the boys began to cheer out, offering lewd cat calls as Shigure absorbed the attention, thrusting his pelvis as he began to dance on top of the dining room table. Yuki's gaze shifted towards Haru, who wore an irked expression…clearly not everyone was enjoying the show Shigure was offering. Yuki watched as Haru's hand clenched into a tight fist…fearing the worst. In a sudden blur Haru's hand snapped out as he snatched a hot dog from the container, throwing it headlong at Shigure's face. As Shigure cried out, more of the boys followed suit as they grabbed hot dogs and started launching them at Shigure.

Yuki simply watched, dodging flying hot dogs as they whizzed past his head. Glancing over at the other end of the table, Yuki noticed that Akito was calmly preparing a hot dog, placing it on a bun and putting toppings on it…completely unfazed by the impromptu food fight. How was it that he could remain so calm? Was this so…normal…to him? Yuki felt a sudden emotion come over him as he watched Akito. What was it? Was…was it…pity? And Yuki began to wonder to himself. Just how long had Akito actually been here…

Tohru looked on in horror as the situation only grew more out of control. As she maneuvered to avoid being hit herself, a gruff voice manifested from behind her, making her jump.

"Honda…what is going on here?" The monotone voice barked, and the color immediately drained from the nurse's face.

"Um…" She stammered, looking back at the scene unfolding in the dining room. "I really have no idea, Doctor Sohma." She answered, dodging another hot dog sailing through the air.

"…fix it…" the doctor demanded, and Tohru bowed low in submission.

"Right away, doctor." She responded, wondering exactly how to accomplish this task.

As some of the male staff filed into the dining room, Yuki simply watched as they grabbed Shigure from off the table…taking him away from the scene. Yuki wondered exactly what might happen to him as Ayame began to lament for the young man being drug away. Seeing the devastation of hot dogs on the table and floor, Yuki suddenly lost his appetite for lunch. Maybe…dinner would be better. Letting out a low sigh, he stood slowly from the table, giving one last look at Akito who seemed to be quite enjoying his lunch despite the spectacle. Or…perhaps…because of it? Yuki decided not to dwell on that potential fact as he exited the dining room alone.

Walking down the hall Yuki noticed that Tohru was frantically hovering over the monthly menu tacked to the wall. So absorbed in the work she was doing, Yuki doubted that she even noticed he was watching her. As she bustled back towards the dining room, Yuki found himself a little curious as to what she had been up to. Walking over to the menu he began to read the various options for the three meals of the day. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary at first, and Yuki grew a little perplex. He knew she had been doing _something_ to the menu. As he continued to go through the days of the week, he finally noticed what she had been doing. A slow smile worked its way across his lips as he realized she had crossed off all of the meal options involving…hot dogs.

* * *

**A/N: Shigure's impromptu song was actually inspired by the song "Everywhere I Go" by Hollywood Undead. **

**And I must also confess that some of the dialogue in this chapter was inspired by more than one conversation between Kon13 and myself about hot dogs. Before you ask...just...don't. It's better that way.**


	8. Dear Diary

**Okay, so I don't normally do this, but there is a song that I want to pair with this particular chapter to enhance the feeling and character development of Akito. But I did not want to actually embed the lyrics into the chapter. So…while reading this chapter, for your listening pleasure please play the song "Bother" by Stone Sour. Lyrics are provided at the end of the chapter for those interested.**

* * *

It had been days since the fiasco with the hot dogs, and Yuki still hadn't seen Shigure. He was usually around _somewhere_, and it was nearly impossible to avoid him. Was Yuki actually beginning to _miss_ him? Mentally going over all of the uncomfortable moments and awkward conversations Shigure _always_ managed to instigate, Yuki decided that 'miss' wasn't exactly the right word. No…that wasn't it. But…there was definitely _something_ that was bothering him…but what?

Walking through the halls, Yuki found it a little unsettling how quite it was. He had grown so use to all of the chaos that this moment of calm quiet actually made him physically uneasy. A feeling he did not enjoy. Heading towards his room, Yuki noticed that Akito was lazily sprawled on the bed that Yuki had drug out of his room and into the hall. Yuki found it a little strange that the orderlies had just left the bed where it was, but shrugged the feeling off as he continued towards the safety of his room.

Before Yuki turned into his room he took another glance at Akito, who was on his back with a book resting on his chest, pencil in hand. To his complete dismay, Yuki found himself becoming more than a little curious as to what the psychotic young man was up to. An uneasy feeling washed over Yuki as he felt himself unwillingly drawn to the young man reclining in the bed. As he moved closer cold, dark eyes lifted themselves from the page as Akito's expression remained frigid and lacking in any emotion at all.

"It's…" The voice came almost inaudible as words parted thin, pale lips. "…very rude to write about people without their permission…" And a wave of horror washed over Yuki as he finally realized exactly what Akito had in his hands.

"How…" Yuki's words faltered as his eyes widened in realization. "…how did you get a hold of my journal?" And Aktio's gaze simply drifted back to the page as he continued to take the pencil to Yuki's journal.

"You should be careful about where you leave this." Akito murmured low as Yuki continued to just stare at him…his worst nightmare playing itself out. "Keeping a diary just makes you look _really_ gay…" And a light chuckle worked its way to the surface of Akito's lips as a wave of frustration crashed over Yuki at having his privacy completely violated.

"That's _great_ advice coming from a guy who actually _had_ a boyfriend!" Yuki hissed out before he realized exactly who he was speaking to, finding that he had actually dropped his guard down around this young man…a mistake he feared he wouldn't survive.

Yuki watched in horror as Akito slowly sat up from the bed, placing the journal on the floor. Pushing his lean body off the bed to stand, Akito gracefully crossed the distance between the two of them his dark, cold stare penetrating Yuki's very core. Yuki attempted to brace himself, but was taken completely off guard as Aktio slapped him across the face, his head snapping to the side from the impact as pain radiated through his jaw. His mind muddled and confused from the physical assault, Yuki was unprepared as strong hands forced him up against the wall.

The front of his body and side of his face were painfully smashed against the wall as he struggled to breath. Squeezing his eyes shut, Yuki felt Akito's form mold to his back, pressing him further into the wall as a low whisper infiltrated his consciousness. His breathing came in heavy gasps as warm breath caressed the back of his neck and ear.

"Have care how you speak to me…" The voice whispered as Yuki began to tremble against the body molding to his. "Just remember that I can kill you and rape your corpse…and _nobody_ would do anything to stop me… Don't _ever_ forget that your body is _still_ forfeit to me." And sobs began to bubble up from Yuki's lips as gentle laughter began to rock the slender form behind him.

"What's going on here?" A stern voice barked out, and Yuki collapsed to the floor as Aktio finally released him.

Yuki's gaze trailed up to the source of the welcomed interruption, wondering just how far Akito would have taken his assault had no one come. A confused expression crossed his face as he took in the fact that the person standing before them was not alone. Yuki looked at the doctor, who was in a dangerous stare down with Akito, and noticed that Shigure was standing next to him. But something was…_wrong_. Terribly wrong. Shigure's expression was vacant, his eyes lifelessly glazed over as he stood in silence. As the silence lingered on, Akito slowly moved away, back to the bed and stooped low to pick up Yuki's journal. His cold gaze never left the doctor as his lips finally parted to break the silence.

"I…found his diary and was simply returning it to him." He murmured low, and the doctor's expression grew taught at the obvious lie.

"Is this true?" The doctor asked, his gaze finally shifting to Yuki who was still on the floor…and as Yuki looked from the doctor to Akito, a voice deep inside him whispered _lie_.

"Yes…" Yuki whispered, casting his gaze to the floor.

"…if…something is going on here, it is best to tell me now." The doctor spoke, giving Yuki a meaningful glance, and Yuki simply shook his head, refusing to look up.

Another string of silence fell upon the group before the doctor turned on his heals to walk down the hall. As he disappeared into the distance, Akito approached Yuki, pausing before him as Yuki's eyes finally trailed up to take in his expression. Akito's expression gave nothing away to the confrontation he had just been through but, somehow, Yuki could sense that Akito was just as unsettled around the doctor as he was. Possibly more so? And…Yuki couldn't quite grasp why. The silence was finally broken as Aktio let the journal slip from his fingers, making a dull thud as it hit the floor right in front of Yuki.

"You…" Akito's words came cold as he held Yuki's gaze. "…write of being in Hell. But…" He continued in a low murmur. "You know _nothing_ of Hell…little boy." And before he had the opportunity to respond to these cryptic words Yuki watched as Akito turned away from him and began to slowly make his way to Shigure who was still standing in dazed silence.

Yuki watched as Akito wrapped his slender arms around Shigure, who remained unresponsive in the embrace, before leading him away down the hall carefully guiding him through the empty corridor. As Yuki watched them disappear together in the distance, he picked up his journal from the floor and began to stand. Without thinking Yuki flipped to the page Akito had been working on. A scowl formed across his face as he found the page riddled with a myriad of stick figures in various…obscene…positions. Flipping the page, Yuki was taken aback as he began to read what Akito had written on the other side of the page in his journal.

Quickly snapping his journal shut, Yuki began to walk down the hall to find Akito and confront him about what he had just read…the words on the page leaving Yuki feeling more confused than ever. Stopping just outside of Akito's room, Yuki held his breath as he debated with himself about just barging in. But with the fresh memory of Akito's reaction to his direct confrontation playing in his mind, Yuki finally decided against the more direct approach. Noticing that the door had been left slightly ajar, Yuki gently pushed it open as he took in the scene before him.

Akito lay in his bed underneath the covers, his entire body wrapped protectively around Shigure who laid next to him on his side the vacant, hollow expression still on his face. Yuki continued to stare in silence as a tear slipped down Shigure's cheek, and Akito began to run his fingers through Shigure's hair comfortingly as he began to whisper to Shigure, his words coming so quiet that they sounded more like a low hum. Yuki opened his mouth to speak, but then thought better of it as cold eyes drifted up towards him. As Yuki held Akito's gaze, something told him that his questions could be saved for another time as he simply gave Aktio a nod of understanding and stepped out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

Walking back to his own room, Yuki slid the length of the wall to the floor, absorbing the recent set of events that had just unfolded around him. Opening up his journal, Yuki read those haunting words once again, trying to absorb the cryptic message Akito had left him in the form of…a _poem_?

_Love lifted me above everything_

_So I never learned to feel anything_

_And Fear slapped me across the face_

_For taking her precious Love away_

_I was the center of Love's abiding grace_

_But to Fear I was just their horrible mistake_

_And Fear grew stronger with her reign_

_While I gained pleasure through Fear's pain_

_So Love created this gilded cage_

_Force fed pills to stuff down my rage_

_My smile created from amphetamines_

_Because I never learned to feel anything_

_Now you are here because of my mistakes_

_This gilded cage just continues to take_

_Every single piece of joy_

_From what should have been a happy boy_

Yuki focused on each phrase, trying to determine if these words held a specific meaning, or if they were simply the ramblings of a very sick young man. But these words were not the most unnerving part of this message. As Yuki's eyes trailed down the words, he paused over and over again at the very bottom of the poem where Akito had signed his name. He had signed it with the surname…Sohma.

* * *

**A/N: Before you guys ask, yes, the poem featured in this chapter is an original concept from yours truly, titled "The Gilded Cage". Though, many heartfelt thanks go out to my friends, Kon13 and A Soulless Poet, for their assistance with this poem. Hopefully you all enjoyed this slightly darker chapter, and fear not…there are more shenanigans to come.**

**Lyrics to the song "Bother" by Stone Sour are below:**

**Wish I was**

**Too dead to cry**

**My self-affliction fades**  
**Stones to throw at my creator**  
**Masochists to which I cater**  
**You don't need to bother**  
**I don't need to be**  
**I'll keep slipping farther**  
**But once I hold on**  
**I won't let go 'til it bleeds**

**Wish I was**

**Too dead to care**  
**If indeed I cared at all**  
**Never had a voice to protest**  
**So you fed me shit to digest**  
**I wish I had a reason**  
**My flaws are open season**  
**For this, I gave up trying**  
**One good turn deserves my dying**

**You don't need to bother**  
**I don't need to be**  
**I'll keep slipping farther**  
**But once I hold on**  
**I won't let go 'til it bleeds**

**Wish I'd died**

**Instead of lived**  
**A zombie hides my face**  
**Shell forgotten**  
**With its memories**  
**Diaries left**  
**With cryptic entries**

**And you don't need to bother**  
**I don't need to be**

**(I don't need to be)**  
**I'll keep slipping farther**  
**But once I hold on**  
**I won't let go 'til it bleeds**

**You don't need to bother**  
**I don't need to be**

**(I don't need to be)**  
**I'll keep slipping farther**  
**But once I hold on**

**(Once I hold on)**  
**I'll never live down my deceit**


	9. Birthday Wishes And Fist Fights

"Come on, Ritsu…" The gentle voice coaxed from the other side of the door. "We can't start the celebration without you." And silence ensued in anticipation of some sign of life as an ear pressed to the door.

"It's no use, Momiji. He's not going to come out." Another, deeper voice manifested in the moment of silence.

"We can't just leave him alone in there, Haru…" The voice came again, laced with a mild level of concern as they held their ear to the door.

Suddenly the door cracked open, taking them both off guard. A cautious gaze met Momiji's stunned expression, and Haru let out an amused chuckle. A moment of silence passed between them, and Momiji could tell that Ritsu was trying to work up the nerve to say something. Anything…really. It was almost painful watching him trying to conduct a normal conversation.

"I…don't really feel like coming out today… Sorry." Ritsu finally spoke, his voice filled with genuine remorse as his gaze fell to the floor and he began to shut the door again.

"Ritsu…" Momiji whispered, holding the door open with his own hand. "It's your birthday…you need to come out and celebrate the happy occasion." And Ritsu's expression came with a mixture of shock and agony.

"…I…don't deserve the inconvenience of a celebration." He whimpered…and even Haru stopped smiling at this statement. "I'm not worth it…really." Ritsu finished sadly, attempting to shut the door again.

"…but…" Momiji halted Ritsu's attempt again. "Tohru got you a surprise, Ritsu…" Momiji and Haru watched as Ritsu's expression slowly grew soft as he thought over this for a moment before responding, meeting their gaze again.

"…she…did?" He asked, his voice coming meek as a slight blush graced his cheeks. "Really?" And both Momiji and Haru nodded as his expression became pensive again.

"And she says we can't see what it is until you come out." Momiji stated, unable to hide his own curiosity over the surprise.

With a little more gentle coaxing, Momiji and Haru entered the main living area…Ritsu hiding behind them. The main living area was decorated with streamers, banners, and a multitude of multicolored balloons. Taking in the plethora of brightly colored birthday decorations a small, cautious smile graced Ritsu's lips. A smile that faltered as he absorbed the irked expressions of the others who had been made to wait for him.

"What in the hell took you so long?" An agitated voice manifested as eyes drifted to the top of the bookshelf where Kyo was perched…crimson eyes glaring at the new arrivals. "We've been waiting forever!" He hissed out in exasperation.

"I'm so sorry." Ritsu's words came as a knee-jerk response, panic and hysteria threatening to bubble up.

In a stunning display of swift agility Haru scaled the bookshelf, snatching Kyo's ankle as he ripped him from the top…Kyo landing on the floor with a sickening thud. As Kyo turned to face his adversary a quick fist to the face knocked him back to the ground as his nose began to bleed. Haru's gaze came in angry flames, practically begging Kyo to get up off the floor again as the other boys simply looked on at the banality of the spectacle.

"Do it…" Haru hissed out. "Just give me a reason, you _asshole_." The words spat with such venom that Kyo automatically cast his gaze to the ground, staying where he was…much to Haru's disappointment…

Yuki watched as Kyo remained on the floor, blood dripping from his nose as he pinched it with his fingers…and a strange sense of satisfaction washed over him. Kyo had deserved it. Everyone knew it. And Haru had actually _done_ something about it. And as this feeling began to consume Yuki another, more visceral reaction washed over him. Loathing. Not for Kyo. For himself. Memories of his first days at this facility infiltrated his mind…only vaguely remembering the sense of shock and horror he had once felt at witnessing these types of violent outbursts. And now. Well…now he felt…nothing. No. Not _nothing_, exactly. A sense of vindication. A wrong righted. Justice delivered. And that thought made him physically ill because he knew…without a doubt…he was becoming more like them, and less like the person he used to be.

The room suddenly fell quite, and all eyes were draw to the worried face as Tohru immediately entered the main living area. Rushing over to Kyo's side, she began to gently administer basic first aid, despite his exceedingly flamboyant… and rude…protests that he was fine. Watching this spectacle for only a moment, Yuki found he had finally reached his threshold as he walked over to the young man and slapped him on the back of the head, glaring down at him.

"Just shut up and let her help you, _idiot_!" He spat, earning a violent glare from the young man on the floor as Tohru's gentle gaze met his.

"…Yuki…" She whispered up to him, still attempting to help the angry young man on the floor in front of her, and the tone in her voice made Yuki's heart ache…saddened at the fact that he might have actually hurt her feelings in the process of trying to defend her.

"…sorry…Miss Honda." He mumbled, casting his gaze away from her…turning around before she had the chance to scold him over addressing her so formally yet again.

As Yuki walked back to where Haru and Momiji were standing, all of them watched as Tohru continued her work, her nimble fingers ever so gently sweeping over Kyo's face. And everyone…with the exception of Tohru…noticed a slight blush on the young man's cheeks as she finally finished her work. Kyo muttered out a quiet word of gratitude and a soft smile played on her lips in response as she gave a gentle nod, finally turning her attention to an anxious Ritsu.

"It's good to finally see you, Ritsu!" She chirped, and a light blush of embarrassment painted the boy's cheeks as he immediately dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Thank you." He managed to mumble out, fighting the urge to hide behind someone or something as he felt her approach.

"Happy Birthday!" She giggled, her voice coming calm and soothing as Ritsu finally lifted his eyes to look at her again, his anxiety somewhat lessened as he took in the gentle features of her face. "I got you something for your birthday." She whispered, and a light smile played on the boy's face.

"You didn't need to do that…" He whispered lightly, his expression becoming pained again. "…I don't deserve it…" And Tohru's gaze remained soft and gentle as she smiled at him.

"It's your birthday…I _wanted_ to get you something." Her voice rang with such sincerity that it took Ritsu off guard.

"…really…?" He questioned, the self-conscious blush gracing his cheeks once more as Tohru gave a nod and gentle smile.

"Hang on just one moment." She smiled, and before Ritsu could protest she turned around and exited the main living area.

Tohru came back several minutes later holding a small, brightly colored gift bag. As she extended it to Ritsu minute expressions crossed his face, ranging from sorrow and shame to intrigue and joy. All of the other boys gathered around, just as curious as to what Ritsu had received from the attractive nurse. Opening the bag slightly to look inside, his expression softened as he looked back at her, a look of stunned joy on his face.

"See..." Tohru whispered as the other boys looked on in anticipation. "I knew you would like them, Ritsu." She smiled sweetly, and a smile spread across Ritsu's lips as he nodded his appreciation.

"What did she get you, Ritsu?" Momiji chirped as the other boys began to crowd around the painfully shy young man.

"Yes! Show us! Show us!" Ayame piped in, clapping his hands together exuberantly as Shigure smiled behind him.

And, ever so slowly, Ritsu began to sit on the floor, feeling slightly overwhelmed by all of the attention. As the others looked on in quiet anticipation at what the gift might possibly be, Ritsu carefully poured the contents of the gift bag onto the floor next to him to display them to the curious crowd. Some of their expressions morphed into exuberant smiles, while others displayed a look of confusion and mild disgust. However, it was Ayame who let out the first squeal of delight, finally breaking the silence.

"These are _amazing_!" He trilled as they all took in the multitude of colorful bottles of nail polish, and Yuki couldn't help but smile to himself…it was probably the most thoughtful gift Ritsu could have received. "Come on, Ritsu!" Ayame giggled as he plopped down right in front of the startled young man. "Let's make you pretty!" And a deep blush of crimson washed over Ritsu's pale cheeks as he gave a gentle nod of concession.

All of the boys sat, reclining in the main living area relishing the welcomed moment of peace. Ayame had automatically invited all of them to have an impromptu nail painting party…an invitation which few had actually accepted. Still. At that moment, the house was at peace. Ayame sat behind Ristu, tenderly brushing his hair to prepare it to be braided. Shigure sat with Akito who, to no one's surprise, had chosen the black nail polish. Akito had borrowed some bobby pins from Ayame, and had pinned his bangs back in whimsical whips as he diligently went to work painting his fingernails a glossy black…Shigure happily tending to his bare toes to make them match. Yuki had settled on painting just his toes…feeling that this was enough to appease the nervous birthday boy, but not enough to come off as completely gay. Momiji sat happily chatting with Haru while he painted his nails an ostentatious hot pink, Haru opting out of the activity all together.

The others looked on…Kyo back on his bookshelf perch and Hiro reclining in his normal spot on the window sill. But everyone was together. For that moment in time…they were together. They weren't alone… They had each other. They were…a family. A happy band of brothers. Something Yuki found himself musing over as he continued to paint his toes a deep shade of purple…something he had always wanted as a child. A family. As this moment of peace lingered, an orderly came into the main living area to observe the spectacle for themselves. Giving a chortle of disdain, all eyes fell on them as the various activities ceased.

"What in the hell are you guys doing?" The orderly spat, disdain dripping from their voice…and to everyone's horror Akito was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Come over here and I'll show you." He murmured, his tone cold and serious as he eyed the orderly…a new staff who had no clue what they were walking into. "I want your opinion anyway…" And to everyone's dismay, the orderly actually began to approach as a small smile graced Akito's lips.

"What do you think of this color?" Akito's words came low and alluring, holding out his hand for inspection as the staff came closer to examine the color Akito had chosen for his nails…a snide smirk crossing his face.

"I think it's disgusting and repulsive-" And a sharp, resonating sound cut off the orderly's harsh words as Akito slapped him across the face…Shigure bursting into a fit of inappropriate laughter as the orderly let out a low hiss at being assaulted.

"…have care what you say to crazy people…" Akito whispered, his expression blank as he inspected his freshly painted nails for imperfections and smudges from the recent altercation…and Yuki found himself fighting back laughter of his own as the orderly finally removed their unwelcome presence from the vicinity.


End file.
